


Faults

by kathkin



Series: Merlin Drabbles [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-07
Updated: 2008-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin had mentally composed a list of all Arthur’s faults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faults

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Merlin fic, originally written in Autumn 2008.

Merlin had mentally composed a list of all Arthur’s faults. He was a stuck-up self-centered prat who thought he was better than everyone around him just because he was the heir to the throne... he added to it for a few days.

Once he got to know Arthur a little better, though, he found himself running through the list in his head every now and again, just to remind himself, when he noticed something good about him.

After a while he was forced to tell himself that, if Arthur found out about him, he’d probably turn him over to his father in a second. He wouldn’t even think about it, he told himself.

But then, when he tried to give himself up, Arthur defended him without hesitation. And then no matter how many times he told himself that Arthur was a stuck-up self-centered prat who didn’t see him as anything more than a servant, he always seemed to go back to thinking about Arthur casually throwing an arm over his shoulders, and saving him from doing something monumentally stupid, and then nothing on his list seemed to matter.


End file.
